


MariHarem Week

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma x Marinette pairings finally, F/F, F/M, It finally starts!, MariHarem Week, Mariharem, More pairings will be added with each new day, Multi, rare Mari pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: MariHarem Week begins today! I shall be updating this as the week continues! I hope everyone enjoys this and will possibly participate in the week as well! If anybody wants to participate, I have the prompts and information of the week on my tumblr.





	1. Day 1 - Showing Their Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1! Showing their Affection  
> Today's prompt revolves around how the person(s) paired with Marinette show their affection for her or how she shows her affection for them.

Marinette smiled as she walked down the street with her girlfriends. School had just ended and they were heading to Marinette's house to spend time together. On her right, Lila had her left arm wrapped around Marinette's right one. On Marinette's left, Juleka was blushing bright red while holding Marinette's hand and looking off to the side. It was really funny when she thought about just how different her girlfriends were in terms of showing their affection.

Lila was easily the much more eager one when it came to displaying her feelings for Marinette whether it be in public or in private. Even in class, Lila would eagerly kiss Marinette's cheek if her girlfriend so much as answered a question correctly. Inbetween classes, Lila would constantly have her arm around Mari and would refuse to leave her side. It was really cute to see the girl so possessive over her. It is quite embarrassing though when they would be having lunch in the courtyard and Lila would plop into her lap like it was nothing. Not only would Marinette's face flush red, but Juleka's would to.

Speaking of her shy girlfriend, Marinette loved Juleka's own displays of affection. Thanks to her timid nature, Juleka wasn't one to kiss Marinette in front of others or hang off her arm (then again it just might be the height difference keeping Juleka from doing it). That was much too embarrassing for the quiet girl. The most courageous thing she's ever done in terms of showing her affection in public was kissing Marinette's cheek for a selfie and that lasted for an approximate three seconds. Marinette liked seeing Juleka's blushing face though so she will occasionally kiss Juleka or wrap Juleka's arm around her shoulder while sitting in class or at lunch.

When they are by themselves though, Juleka will be more open with her affection. She will usually pull Marinette into her lap and run her fingers through Marinette's hair while humming a melody. And she is very surprising when giving Marinette a kiss, choosing random moments when they are together.

When all three of them are together though, Marinette feels the happiest because it gives them the chance to cuddle up together on the couch with Lila's leg drapped across her lap and Juleka's head lying on top of her own while both girls have their arms wrapped around Marinette tightly. As corny as it sounds, Marinette feels 'As snug as a bug' during these moments. 

Marinette suddenly feels lips a top her own causing her to come out of her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" Lila questioned Marinette after pulling away with a smile on her face.

Marinette just flushes slightly as she smiles back. "Oh you know, just how much I love the affection the two of you give me," Marinette happily declares causing Lila to lightly blush while Juleka's entire face turns red. Marinette smiles over at Juleka as she feels Juleka tighten her grip on her hand.

"I love your affection to..." Juleka quietly replied which made Marinette giggle and kiss her cheek which just caused her taller girlfriend to blush even more (if that's even possible) and shut her mouth.

Lila let out a laugh as she hugged Marinette's right arm tighter and nuzzle her cheek against Marinette's shoulder. They were definitely going to have a nice night tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that makes for the first day!  
> I hope everyone enjoyed the Lila/Marinette/Juleka oneshot ^^ I can't come up with a ship name for all three of them, but...I'm going with Lilakanette so...yeah, ehehe.  
> Tomorrow (Monday)'s prompt is Hobbies. I need to think of a rare Mari pairing for it ehehe.


	2. Day 2 - Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Hobbies. It revolves around Marinette and her partner(s) participating in each other's hobbies, or just one of their hobbies.

"So...care to explain how you got me to model for your designs?" Ondine asked the shorter bluenette who was currently taking her measurements. The girl looked up and stuck her tongue out with a mischievous look on her face.

"Because you looovvveee me," Marinette teased her which caused Ondine's face to flush bright red. Seeing this, Marinette giggled and went back to work which left her girlfriend muttering angrily under her breath.

"You know, when you asked me if I wanted to help you with your hobby today, I thought you meant that you wanted me to be your opponent in a video game or something. Being the model for your designs...it's not really a hobby if this what you want to be when you grow up," Ondine told Marinette who huffed and 'accidentally' poked Ondine with her needle causing the girl to yelp in pain.

"I don't want to hear this from the girl who practically lives in a swimming pool, but tells me that swimming is nothing but a hobby for you. That's the pot calling the kettle right there," Marinette muttered under her breath as she continued working. Ondine sighed as she ran a hand through her hair in annoyance. Looking down at her girlfriend, she did smile softly at the dedicated look in her eyes. She really was passionate about this. Just like she was passionate about her swimming.

They've only been dating for a few weeks now so Ondine was still learning new things about her girlfriend. The slightest things that Marinette did whether she was busy, tired, cheering her on during a swimming competition, still amazed the girl and warmed her heart. She really needed to think Kim during their next practice for introducing her to Marinette.

"Why are you staring at me, Ondine? You daydreaming about being at the pool again?" Marinette teased the girl who blushed in embarrassment and pouted while facing away.

"Happens once and you never let me live it down. You are so mean, Mari," Ondine muttered causing Marinette to giggle as she stood back up to her full height. Before Ondine could react, Marinette leaned forward and kissed her cheek causing Ondine's blush to spread even more.

"Thank you for helping me out with this. How about we play some games afterwards, or we can go for a swim if that makes you feel better. I mean it is only fair if we do your hobby since we did mine," Marinette teased Ondine while booping her nose making her blush even more, which shouldn't be possible.

Marinette smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ondine's arm and nuzzled into her shoulder. She really needed to repay Kim one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom! Ondinette! I haven't seen this before so I decided to do it at least once this week. Today seemed the best to do it ^^ I hope everyone liked it!  
> Now as you all are sure to have noticed, this oneshots are not in the same universe. They are separated from each other.  
> I hope everyone is enjoying MariHarem Week so far! And I hope to see more people join in the fun ^^


	3. Day 3 - Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Confession! Sorry it's not as long as the last two.

Marinette didn't know what to feel. Terrified? She was hanging off the side of the Eiffel Tower so that seemed right. Then again, she also felt...shy as stupid as that sounds. She was abducted by Alya and Chloe who were forced akumatized back into their previous forms, Lady Wifi and Antibug. She didn't know how it happened, but all she remembers before opening her eyes and spotting the two was a hand grasping the back of her shirt and pulling her up into a strong embrace. Right after that, a hand came down and struck her in the back of the neck which proceeded to knock her out.

After waking up and screaming in fear as she realized her position and inability to transform thanks to dropping her bag with Tikki in it, she had felt tears begin to prick her eyes as the wind hit them harshly. She had looked over at the two akumatized girls who seemed to be arguing with each other over something. She wanted to find a way to escape, but if she somehow loosened the ropes tying her in place than she was sure to plummet to her death. It didn't help that no one knew she was captured.

The two akumatized girls had finally walked over to her side and when Marinette questioned them as to what happened, she was shocked to find out the truth. Apparently, somebody in a different class had noticed Alya's and Chloe's feelings for Marinette and decided to point out the fact that she would never return their feelings. After the two fired back insults with the student, they stormed off and hid in different places. Before they knew it, Hawkmoth had sent a butterfly for each and proceeded to take over their minds.

The one thing that confused Marinette was why she was targeted by them. The akumas usually go after the one who cause them pain or whatever they were desiring at the time. While she did feel honored that the two apparently had feelings for her, she was too scared to really process her own feelings for them. It was even harder when seeing them standing over her as she dangled from the side of the landmark.

She did know one thing though, this was the oddest confession that she was probably ever going to get in her lifetime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom! Wifinette and Antinette! First time I have ever done both :)


	4. Day 4 - She's in Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a day late, I am so sorry everyone. I had work and I was so tired when I got home, I just did not have the energy to write. Here you go everyone! My late, Day 4 submission! Day 5 will be coming out in a few minutes.

Marinette let out a small sigh as she bandaged another would on Kagami's arm while Lila rested her head in her lap with a large band-aid on her forehead. A broken sabre lied behind them next to Marinette's desk. As she moved her hand over Kagami's bandaged wound, the injured girl in question groaned in pain which caused Marinette to puff her cheeks up as she lightly hit it again to get another whine out of the girl.

"Mari-hime, please stop," Kagami whined out like a little kid as she batted away Marinette's hand again. Hearing Lila giggle, Marinette hitched her right eyebrow before lightly flicking Lila's forehead which earned a yelp from her.

"Ow! Why!" Lila yelled out with tears forming in her eyes. Sticking her tongue out, Marinette pulled Lila up from her lap and stood up so she could look down at her girlfriends.

"Because! You two are doofuses! Adorable doofuses! I understand that you love me, but you two should know by now that you can't fight an akuma! I appreciate your concern when I get captured or chased by one, but I do not want you two throwing yourselves in harm's way to try and protect me. If it was just a normal bully, then I would be okay, but akumas are superpowered victims who do not care about anyone, but themselves thanks to Hawkmoth," Marinette angrily told the two while glaring down at them with her fists on her hips.

The two girls looked at each other before looking back up at Marinette. "Bella," Lila started as she fixed her position on the floor, "I love you more than anything. You were there for me after the class turned on me when they discovered my lies. You were there when my mother went away on another business trip. You convinced her to let me bunk here with your family so I could continue my schooling in Paris. You were able to steal my heart. You mean everything to me. I am not going to just stand there while some akumatized creep is attacking you! What kind of girlfriend would that make me?!"

Kagami moved into a seiza position while looking up at Marinette. "Mari-hime, I love you. I understand that our first meeting was the greatest thanks to your bad calling on the results of Adrien-san's and mine's fencing match, but you were still new to the sport. After he introduced us, I was glad to get to know you better. You were my first real friend in Paris before Adrien even. I was glad that he was not interested in you back then; because, I would have missed out on my chance to be with you. You make every day of my life brighter with your amazing smile and cute expressions. I couldn't live if something happened to you. I understand the danger of facing an akuma, but I do not care. I will not lose you," Kagami stated with a serious look in her eyes.

Marinette's eyes welled up with tears as she covered her mouth. "Girls..." she fell to her knees as the two quickly embraced her and began whispering into her ears while rubbing her back to try and comfort her.

"Th-this is why I want you two to stop. I love you two so much. I...I do not want to lose you two. I love you both," Marinette murmured to the two girls which just resulted in them hugging her tighter.

"We promise..." Lila started.

"...you will not," Kagami finished before both glanced at each other and then towards Marinette again.

"We love you Bella/Hime," the two stated with smiles on their faces before leaning in and kissing her cheeks causing Marinette to blush brightly at the affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom! Lilagaminette! My favorite Marinette shipping mixed with one of my more recent liked ones! I hope everyone liked the chapter! ^^ Like I said above, Day 5 should be uploaded in a few minutes so check it out!


	5. Day 5 - Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, if you haven't read it yet, I released Day 4's about twenty minutes before this so check it out!  
> This is Day 5's submission! It isn't as long as the last one, but I didn't have many ideas so I kind of just wrote ehehe.  
> The prompt was Holidays (meaning any Halloween or the winter Holidays)

"Mylene! Are you coming over to my house this Christmas, or did you want me to come visit your house?" Marinette questioned her girlfriend as she ran up to her. Mylene looked over from her project for school at Marinette's shouting with a small smile forming on her face at the sight of her girlfriend. That's when Marinette's question processed in her mind causing her to blush. The two had just recently began dating so Mylene was still quite shy.

"Um...I mean...I could come over to your house if you want me to," Mylene shyly told Marinette while brushing some of her hair back causing Marinette to giggle at her girlfriend's face. Leaning down, she kissed Mylene on the cheek before taking Mylene's hands and leaning forward to press her forehead against Mylene's.

"Okay then! I'll make sure to let Maman and Papa know. If you want I can come pick you up, and we can head back to my house afterwards," Marinette told her before kissing Mylene's cheek again and heading on to her house while leaving her shy girlfriend behind her gaping.

\---

Mylene blushed as Marinette snuggled into her side as they sat on Marinette's couch in front of her television. Ever since they got back to Marinette's house, Mylene had noticed that her girlfriend was shivering more than she's ever seen anybody else shiver. She had her arm wrapped around Marinette with a blanket covering both of them. "Are you okay Mari?" Mylene quietly asked Marinette who stiffly nodded her head before nuzzling closer to her.

SIghing, Mylene tightened her hug and looked up at the Christmas special that was playing. Marinette's parents were in the kitchen working on the cookies that her family apparently ate every year before handing out presents to each other. Mylene glanced at the present she had brought for Marinette. It was a scarf that she spotted at a clothing store that was apparently of the Agreste brand. It was incredibly expensive, but she knew how much Marinette loved to the clothing that Adrien's father made.

Looking down at the lethargic girl nuzzled into her side, Mylene smiled softly as she kissed her girlfriend's head and rested her cheek on Marinette's head. It was nice to be here with her girlfriend for the holidays. Plus, getting to be the girlfriend that was counted on for help was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with Marilene! Mylenette? Either way! Marinette/Mylene. I do not think I have seen this before so I went ahead and made this prompt about them. I know it's not great, but I still hope everyone liked it :)  
> The week is almost over! I hope everyone's enjoyed checking out the people who are participating's submissions.  
> [In case you didn't read the note above: If you haven't read Day 4 (Chapter 4 on here) yet, it came out twenty minutes before this one so please read it!]


	6. Day 6 - Loving Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 is Loving Flaws!

"Chloe..." Marinette murmured as she walked up behind her girlfriend. The blond had her back turned to Marinette while sitting in the library. Marinette noticed that her girlfriend was not responding to her at all...and seemed to be shaking?

"This is it, huh?" Chloe quietly whispered, her voice so low that Marinette had to strain to even hear her. As she took a step closer, Marinette could have sworn she heard a small sob come from Chloe. Immediately concerned, Marinette moved to Chloe's side faster and went to pull her into a hug only to gasp as Chloe shook her off and moved away.

"What's wrong Chloe? Why are you crying?" Marinette asked the girl who just began to slowly shake her head back and forth.

"You're here to break up with me aren't you?" Chloe asked Marinette who just stared back in shock. Why...why on earth would Chloe even think that Marinette wanted to break up with her?! "It seems I haven't changed as much as I hoped, huh? I cannot believe I snapped at Alya again..." Oh.

Marinette looked at Chloe sadly before moving towards her again and wrapping her arms around the blond before she could rebuff her. "Chloe...while I'm not happy that you did that, I am not going to break up with you over it," Marinette reassured Chloe who just shook her head back and forth again.

"Why?! Obviously I am still a horrible brat! I thought I had finally changed! I was able to finally confess to you, and you reciprocated my feelings! We began dating and...we kissed. Even after all that, I still snapped at Alya over something as stupid as who is the most important person in your life is. I...I...I'm awful..." Chloe finally quieted down as she looked away with tears in her eyes. Marinette sighed. She heard about the topic of the argument. Apparently, Chloe had mentioned how important she felt she had become to Marinette, and Alya had jokingly mentioned how she was still more important thanks to being her best friend. Chloe must have not noticed the joking tone in Alya's voice.

She had already told Alya that she needs to talk with Chloe about the argument after Marinette calms her down. The two need to apologize to each other. But first...

"Chloe...you...I love you," Marinette declared which caused Chloe to look at her in shock. Marinette had never told her that before. "I understand you still have your flaws, but you are working on them. You know that I have flaws as well, I'm working on them as well. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that just because you might lose your temper every once in awhile, it will not change how I feel. I love you."

With that, Marinette smiled as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Chloe's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter even though it was submitted late ehehe


	7. Day 7 - MariHarem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is MariHarem!  
> Note I submitted Day 6 late (Today) as well so check it out!

Marinette blushed as she stared at the large group of people in front of her. A group confession...to her...that...that just seemed so unlikely. If she was transformed as Ladybug right now then that would be more plausible, but as normal, plain Marinette? Why would they like her?

Her eyes ran over the forms of her classmates and friends from outside of school who had confessed. They had so many better choices of people to like though. Heck, she couldn't even get Adrien to like her! Well, he seemed to have some sort of celebrity crush on Ladybug, but...that didn't count to her.

She was a chronically late, clumsy, dense girl who failed at even saying a proper sentence to the boy that she liked. So what could they see in her?

"Marinette..." she blushed as she looked down at Alya and Juleka who muttered her name.

"Mari..." Lila took a step forward which actually made her take a step back with her blush growing.

"Mari-hime..." Kagami whispered as she stepped forward making Marinette's blush grow even more.

What was she supposed to do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a short submission, but I was honestly having trouble coming up with an idea for this that wouldn't turn into a multi chapter fic so I had to end it here :)  
> Anyway tomorrow is a Free Day so I'll try to make up for it tomorrow.  
> Also remember - [I posted Day 6 late, literally a minute before this one, so please check it out, it's a Chlonette one]


	8. Day 8 - Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Free Day

Okay everyone! There is not a chapter today and I am sorry for that. I planned to write something for today until I realized no art has been submitted for the week so I drew something instead. If you want to see it then it’s on my tumblr account and MariHarem Week blog.

It’s a Julenette piece so if anyone likes that pairing then check it out ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry everyone ^^  
> Thank you all for reading all MariHarem Week submissions from me and anyone else who submitted pieces!


End file.
